


Doctor Doctor Give Me The News

by EmbersSpark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Medical, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, medical AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbersSpark/pseuds/EmbersSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a new EMT fresh out of med school when his first shift brings his supervising doctor to him in a car wreck.  With broken glass, some minor wounds, and good pain medication, Dean finds himself mouthing off to his head strong doctor before an official meeting.  Here's hoping he can salvage this first impression</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Doctor Give Me The News

**Author's Note:**

> I promise it's better than it sounds. I'll have to re-write the decription because it's not doing it for me, but i wanted to get it published.

Dean Winchester let out a breath, pulling on the straps on his duffle bag to rest it higher on his back. He crossed in through the emergency room doors, moving past the presently light load of patients to make it to the nurses' station before waiting in the small line to talk to them. A grin formed on his face after a few minutes of flirting, one of the nurses quickly presenting him with his Emergency Room key card before giving him directions back through to the loading area where his partner was waiting for him. 

After a quick stop in the locker room to leave his stuff and change into his uniform, plus a regulation approved jacket he made his way quickly out to the waiting ambulance, a bit pleased for remembering to bring the damn jacket as a rare cool breeze swept through the loading area. It was mid-August, yet there had been a few cool weeks as of late for some reason or another, apparently that was a normal thing up north, growing up in Texas, he didn’t know too much about cold weather. The ambulance was idling with a hum when he approached it, rapping twice on the window before opening the passenger's door and climbing into the vehicle. His partner offered him a hand and he grasped it firmly, shaking twice with a grin.

"Dean Winchester."

"Chris Adams. Happy to finally have a partner who has some potential."

"Troubles in medical paradise?"

"Not too terrible but I read your history and I have to say I'm happy to work with someone who can keep their head in a bunch of chaos. We'll leave it at that."

Dean nodded, buckling his seatbelt as they pulled out for rounds while on call, trying to subtly take his partner in. He was taller than Dean by a few inches, though paler in complexion with dirty blond hair and gray eyes, his hair trimmed somewhere between short and a military cut, most likely to keep it out of his face for work. All in all he was handsome, but Dean had a feeling he was playing for the other team by the picture of the pretty red head tapped to the center console. He wasn’t sure when exactly when his interest had paned to both sexes, but he wasn’t really against the switch at this point and time, gave him more figures to appreciate in his mind, the sex was more exciting half the time too. 

His thoughts were cut off as Chris suddenly cut on the siren, hanging up the radio receiver as he pushed the pedal to the floor, taking a tight turn down into one of the opposite parts of the city. The horn cut through the silence of the cab, a few blasts of the noise having to be used until cars were finally moving out of their way. They passed through a red light, gaining speed as the road cleared out.

"In case our codes are different we've got a wreck and hit and run down in this lower part of town. Apparently it was a front driver's side collision, air bags deployed, the driver seems to be bleeding but conscious."

Dean nodded, grabbing his supply bag from behind his seat and slinging it into his lap. They arrived at the crash in under sixty seconds, the most trouble being getting through the ring of pedestrians surrounding the crash, most being too idiotic in Dean's mind to move the hell out of the way of the bright red vehicle. The ambulance was parked beside the car, both bolting out of the car and ripping the gurney from the back. Chris went to go get all the information that he could from the bystanders, leaving the newbie to handle the singular patient. Seemed like a test. 

The young Winchester moved quickly, taking in the situation presented him. The man was shorter than him, dark hair pressed against his forehead with blood while the rest of it remained tousled and messy in the back. His white coat, now slowly being tainted red from dripping blood had a single name patch on the front. Dr. Castiel Novak. Oh. Well, they'd sort all that out when they got him back to the ICU. He slapped a brace around the man's neck before cutting away the seat belt and removing his still semi-conscious body from the car. There were a few annoyed grumbles from the man, surprising Dean. He'd been in wrecks like this and had never been in a speaking position, he was surprised the man was still conscious.

The body weight was balanced as he stood, a quick shift placing the man in his arms instead of over his shoulder. They reached the gurney quickly, Dean covering the man with a blanket as a gust of wind blew past, in no way helping keep the man from going into shock. With little assistance they had everything loaded into the back with Dean starting on vitals, only getting distracted as clear blue eyes blinked up at him, way too focused for a concussion to be in effect. Adrenaline was still coursing through him, probably being a big help to pushing the Castiel person back onto the bed, the doctor trying fish around in the drawers, intent on getting to the task of stitching up his own lacerations on his arm. 

"Sir you need to stop. You're injured, leave it to us."

"Please, I know what I'm doing better than you do. How many wounds have you even stitched up?"

"In my career time? Twenty, give or take. I've stitched up more before becoming an EMT thanks to my dare devil of a brother." 

"I’ve done more, do us all a favor and shut up for the ride."

"Sir."

There was a brief struggle before Dean managed to get a mild sedative jammed into the black haired male's arm, receiving an annoyed glare before the blue eyes lost focus and slid closed, a sigh seeping from his lungs as if being given pain medication was horribly inconvenient.

They were still far enough from the hospital for dean to get vitals done and a steady IV drip of fluid going into the now sleeping man, the arrival to the hospital was signaled by Chris, only a few seconds passing before the back doors were open and they were lifting the gurney from the back of the ambulance.  
Dean took the front of the bed, wheeling through the now busy back halls of the emergency room as he tried to find an open room, he had always hated having weekend call duty. A nurse directed him into a corner room, sealing the curtain as soon as they were set, obviously ready to get the man onto an actual bed to get treatment. The movement was easy, the sedative still holding strong as they began cutting clothes away from his upper body. The nurse retrieved his ID, a small gasp causing her hands to still before she set to contacting others.

"This is Dr. Novak, from upstairs."

"Wait he works here?"

Dean felt cold wash through his body at the information, already beginning to over analyze the ride over.

"Yes, this must be why he didn’t show up on time like usual for his shift. You said it was a wreck correct?"

"Yes ma'am, right off of Sixth Street, someone hit him in the middle of an intersection, we contacted the police with the plates so hopefully they got him."

Dean tried to keep his inner panic steady. He had been a dick to a doctor trying to treat himself after a crash. No big deal aside from the fact that the doc in question was a supervisor, one who could very easily get Dean fired when he woke up. Fantastic. He focused back at hand, barely catching the question the nurse had asked him.

"Are you able to stitch him up? We need to close these deeper cuts before we send him to x-ray, but we're running short handed tonight. Can you take care of it?"

"Uh yeah, sure. Supplies in the drawers? I want to make sure there isn’t any glass lodged in there from the busted windows."

"Yes, you should have everything. If you don’t, check the cabinet behind our station, it's just been stocked."

"Will do."  
Dean nodded, gathering a kidney dish along with some tweezers, a needle, surgical thread, and a pair of rubber gloves. He pulled down the brighter light from its position over the bed and started with the head wound, dis-infecting it before checking for any debris, finding nothing more than a bit of dust from the air bags.  
His stitching was done slow and evenly, using what he knew from past experience to reduce the chances of heavy scarring, all in all taking about five minutes for the head wound. The left arm was next, a few scrapes with one or two cuts on the deeper side, which much to his aggravation, contained chunks of glass from the driver's side window. He flushed the cuts out after removing the glass, a few more slivers coming out before he dis-infected and stitched the larger one up, using a small amount of surgical glue for the other smaller one. 

The EMT looked up after, almost coming out of his skin as he noticed the blue eyes watching him with intensity he hadn’t seen since medical training, the eyes blinked slowly, the sedation wearing off at a slow rate, showing the lack of a fever that would cause it to burn up too quickly. Aside from those already treated, there seemed to be nothing else of importance to seal or treat, there was no cure for the heavy bruising that had started to appear. A quick shout later and the nurses were wheeling the doctor out of the room and down the hall to X-ray, those blue eyes locking onto him until they passed a corner. 

Dean sighed, taking the gloves off and rubbing a hand over his face, time to go back to the rest of the world, he had never noticed how much he liked the silence of a single patient before. The sense of foreboding sank back into his stomach as he jogged back out to the ambulance, nodding to Chris before they were off into the city again, was he going to lose his job after just one night at the hospital? All because of a determined, jack ass of a surgeon? He hoped not, he was starting to like it here already, not to mention that guy was easy on the eyes, attitude or not.


End file.
